Como pasó
by sideris-nasute
Summary: Versiones de como creen que Shizuru y Natsuki ahora están juntas
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo demás es resultado del insomnio

¿Como pasó?

-Miren ahí vienen… espera… ¿vienen juntas?-

-No lo creo Mai, tal vez se encontraron en la entrada-

-Tienes razón Akane-

-¿En serio?, entonces, como explican que vienen tomadas de la mano?-

-Nao, no has visto bien, ellas no vienen…-

-…-

-…-

-Buenas tardes-

-Hola-

-Así que por fin se te hizo Shizuru! Hay que celebrar!-

-Midori, parece que siempre buscas cualquier pretexto para celebrar-

-No se queden ahí, tomen asiento!-

-¿No tienen algo que explicar?-

-¿Natsuki?-

-Bueno… nosotras…-

-Esperen!, déjenme adivinar…-

Comienza a narrar Midori, haciendo el papel de ambas, mal imitando del mismo modo las voces

-Fue cuando salimos del Karaoke, todas estábamos algo tomadas y ya casi todas se había marchado, excepto Shizuru y Natsuki:

-Supongo entonces, que esto es todo, ¿no Natsuki?-

-Shizuru, no sé, eres una buena amiga y no quiero que la amistad termine, pero luego pienso en que debe ser difícil para ti y…-

-Si quieres mi amistad, te la daré, también si quieres algo más…-

-¿Ah?... creo que será mejor irme a casa… Shizuru, ¿tienes en que irte?, ya es algo tarde-

-Pediré un taxi, gracias por preocuparte Natsuki-

-No creo que sea muy seguro, además, algunos de los chóferes son unos patanes, y más cuando se trata de mujeres guapas y solas-

-Ara, Natsuki me halaga, pero mi casa no esta lejos de aquí-

-Entonces, yo te llevo-

-Ara, La verdad Natsuki, es que… estas muy tomada, no es buena idea que conduzcas, deberías pedir un taxi también-

-Me niego!-

-Natsuki, solo era una sugerencia, me preocupa que te pongas en riesgo-

-¿Si? pues te ordeno que me acompañes a tu casa!-

-Ara ara, querrás decir a "mi casa" en vez de "tu casa"-

-Eso fue lo que dije-

-¿Si?, ¿entonces la que esta tomada… soy yo?-

-¿En serio?, entonces te llevare a mi casa-

-Natsuki me confunde-

-Y tú a mí, entonces estamos a mano-

-¿De que hablas?-

Ya no contesto puesto que Natsuki, tomó de la mano a Shizuru, la cual no objeto nada, guiándola hacia la motocicleta, Shizuru no muy segura, subió a esta, sujeto a Natsuki de la cintura, pegando toda su parte delantera a Natsuki, quien por supuesto ni de Tonta se quejo, el camino en efecto era muy corto, llegaron más rápido de lo pensado y más por la velocidad a la que iban, se detuvieron y cuando bajaron, se encaminaron a la casa de Shizuru

-Ara, pensé iríamos a tu casa-

-por eso, estamos en tu casa-

-Natsuki tiene serios problemas con los pronombres cuando toma-

-¿ah si? No lo creo mi profesor de literatura dice que soy muy acertada cuando hablo-

-Nunca has entrado a esa clase Natsuki-

-Pero he visto al profesor de algebra-

-Estas más tomada de lo que crees ¿Por que no pasas y te tomas un té?-

-No estoy borracha, aun así, pasare a ver si tienes algo de comer, sino te importa, claro-

-Al contrario, creo es una buena idea que comas algo, por supuesto tengo mayonesa-

En lo que Shizuru se encaminaba a la cocina, Natsuki le seguía de cerca, casi como un lobo… mmm… mejor dicho como un cachorro

-Natsuki, te gustaría un sándwich-

-Si, con mucha mayonesa por favor-

En lo que Shizuru le preparaba el sándwich, natsuki se dedico a observarla, entonces tuvo una revelación, Shizuru le gustaba más de lo que imaginaba, la veía demasiado, que pudo haber tenido que pagar regalías, no le quitaba la vista, manteniéndose atenta a todos sus movimientos y gestos

-Ara, parece tienes más hambre de lo que creí, mejor te preparo otro sándwich-

-Con uno esta bien Shizuru-

-Pero, Natsuki es que estabas… olvídalo toma-

-Shizuru, no quieres!- era algo tarde para preguntar, por que le había estampado su comida en el rostro

-…-

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención…- mientras se disculpaba, miraba el rostro de Shizuru con mayonesa, antes de que ella se limpiara, Natsuki la detuvo

-Yo lo hago Shizuru, además fue mi culpa…-

Una desinhibida Natsuki (gracias al alcohol), se acerco lentamente y comenzó a lamer la mejilla de Shizuru, pasó su lengua hasta la barbilla, poco a poco se coló por su cuello llegando hasta el hombro y nuevamente regreso a la mejilla. Shizuru no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el contacto la estremeció tanto que su piel se erizo, Natsuki la tomaba por sorpresa, aunque tal vez en el fondo sabía era ha causa del alcohol, aun así, nada le impidió, colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Natsuki

-Shizuru, sabes bien con mayonesa-

-Me pregunto a que sabrá Natsuki-

Dijo esto a escasos centímetros de sus labios, acortando la distancia, el beso tímido y dudoso en principio, después se torno más pasional, sus lenguas conociéndose, buscando la forma de como demostrar todos aquellos sentimientos, que habían estado cautivos, cuando este termino, ambas se miraban directamente a los ojos, con un tono carmín cubriendo sus mejillas, los latidos casi audibles e indistinguibles

-Natsuki, sabe Bien, pero… aun tengo dudas, probare de nuevo-

Iniciando otro beso, a diferencia del primero este era un poco menos desesperado, dándole oportunidad a sus manos de explorar el otro cuerpo, la temperatura subía gradualmente, las manos de Shizuru fueron recorriendo desde el cuello hasta la espalda baja de Natsuki, en cambio, las manos de la morena, comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa de Shizuru, encaminándola por la cocina poco conocida, topándose con la mesa, primero la sentó encima de está, después subió a horcadas sobre ella recostándola, entonces Shizuru se incorporo un poco y sus manos fueron al pantalón de Natsuki, lo desabotono y lentamente bajo el cierre, torturando a la morena; aun así no quería parar, volvió a besarla, disfrutando el sabor de unos labios dulces, entonces por fin Natsuki se aventuraba a quitarle la blusa y…-

-BASTA! Así no pasó! Midori pervertida!-

-Ya iba a contar lo bueno-

-En serio!-

-Creo que yo sé lo que pasó-

-¿Tu?-

-¿Nao?-

-Ara, no estoy muy segura de querer escucharlo-


	2. Chapter 2

NAO

-Fue en la graduación de Shizuru, cuando se enteró que la floja de Natsuki, tal vez repetirá el año

-Si gustas Natsuki, puedo ayudarte con tus materias-

-En serio, pero… no seria una molestia-

-Sabes que no, lo hago con mucho gusto-

-Entonces te parecería este fin de semana-

-Claro que si, solo dime donde-

-Tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero puede ser en tu casa, por que el departamento estará ocupado-

-Ara, ara no es mucho pedir, te estaré esperando, en mi casa a las 6:00, ¿de acuerdo?-

-OK-

-Natsuki, me tengo que retirar, voy ha ir a comprar unas cosas a la ferretería-

-¿Se descompuso algo en tu casa?-

-Ya sabes, a veces se presentan cosas que no tenías contempladas-

-Si es algo serio podría ayudarte-

-De hecho, ya estaba contado contigo Nat-su-ki-

-ah…-

-El día en que te de accesorias, ¿Te importaría quedarte más tiempo?-

-No, solo le avisare a Mai, entonces nos vemos pasado mañana-

-Claro, por cierto, estaré ocupada planeando un asunto personal-

-Supongo hablas de tu futuro-

-Tienes mucha razón, pero para ser más precisas, tú estarás en mi futuro-

-Creo es inevitable, seguiremos siendo amigas ¿no?

-Por ahora-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿que si me das la hora?-

-Ah, son las 3:00-

-Gracias, con tu permiso, que tengas un bonito día-

Día de la cita

Cuando Natsuki estaba a punto de tocar, escucho mucho ruido e iba a asomarse, pero en ese momento abrió Shizuru

-Ara, Natsuki has llegado más rápido de lo esperado-

-Es que termine con algunos asuntos y ya me encontraba por la zona-

-No te quedes ahí, pasa por favor-

-claro-

-Shizuru… me preguntaba si… de casualidad, pues… tu… ¿tienes los apuntes?-

-Si, están en el sótano, acompáñame-

-¿en serio?, creo debe ser normal, puesto que ya no los vas ha ocupar-

El camino al sótano estaba plagado de lencería seguida de sobres de mayonesa, a los que Natsuki cedió sin ningún problema, al llegar Shizuru cerro la puerta tras de si

-Creo, que nos llevara un rato encontrarlos-

-Bueno, tu puedes buscarlos en lo que veo bien esta lencería y termino de comerme los sobrecitos ¿Te parece?-

-Esta bien, entonces terminare de hacer algunas cosas y después buscare… los apuntes-

-Oye Shizuru, ¿Porqué había estas cosas aquí?-

-Es que… es un incentivo-

-Que buena idea, por que no se me ocurrió antes-

-bueno estabas ocupada en otras cosas-

-Tienes razón-

-Natsuki, no te gustaría mejor, sentarte a comer, primero y después, nos ocupamos de los otros asuntos-

-Bueno, la verdad estoy algo entretenida con los sobrecitos, pero aun hay espacio para algo más-

-Natsuki eres una glotona-

-No siempre-

-Por el bien de Natsuki, solo será algo ligero-

En eso veía una mesa en el sótano con dos sillas

-Shizuru pensé que comeríamos en el comedor-

-oh! Lo siento Natsuki, es una tradición de Kyoto comer en el sótano-

-Pues… que le vamos ha hacer, es una tradición, una muy rara, pero en fin, es una tradición con la que no se debe romper ¿no?-

-Eres muy compresiva Natsuki-

-No siempre-

-Puedes servirte lo que quieras-

-Gracias-

En la comida Shizuru había puesto somníferos para que se le facilitara amarrarla, así que, cuando Natsuki despertó, se encontraba amarrada a la silla

-¿Qué sucedió Shizuru?-

-Nada, solo serás mía quieras o no-

-¿No crees que alguien va a preguntar por mi?, no verme seria extraño, más para Mai, crees se quedara con los brazos cruzados?-

-Natsuki te equivocas, nadie preguntara por ti, puesto que te verán en tu moto, no sabes cuanto he planeado esto, tanto que no puede haber ningún error-

-¿Qué?, ¿como podrían verme en mi moto?-

-He estado tomando clases de manejo tanto en carro como en moto, había comentado que aun no estaba muy segura de que comprar, pero ayer le dije a mis vecinos que me decidí por una motocicleta, entonces no se les hará extraño verla en mi portón, además has dejado las llaves en la entrada, subiré en ella y después cuando me aleje, me pondré una peluca negra, no has notado que casi tenemos la misma altura, caminare un poco encorvado y problema resuelto, procurare saludar a Mai y las demás desde lejos, claro-

-Ja y ¿Qué harás cuando comiencen las clases?..., espera podrías ir en mi lugar y tomar notas, oye no es mala idea-

-Natsuki, no saldrás hasta que te enamores de mi, así que agradecería tu cooperación… aun no has terminado de comer di aaah-

-aahh-

-Ara, le volví a dar el plato con somníferos, jajajajajaja-

No entrare en detalles como Midori, pero en resumen, Te secuestro y abuso tanto de ti, que termino gustándote-

-¿Qué? Así tampoco pasó!-

-Ara, cuanta imaginación tienen-

-Eso no pudo haber pasado!, lo que si pudo haber pasado fue…-


	3. Chapter 3

Akane

Escuela Fuka

-Shizuru!... ¿Que haces tan tarde aquí?-

-Ara, Natsuki, que gusto el verte, he venido por unos papeles ¿y tú?-

-ah! hola, eh, también he venido a hacer unos trámites escolares-

-Ara, parece que al final tendrás que reponer materias ¿No?-

-mmm, que puedo decir era inevitable con tantas faltas-

-Aun esta en pie, la propuesta de ayudarte con tus materias-

-Gracias, creo, me vendría bien-

-¿Y cuando quieres comenzar?-

-Lo antes posible-

-Natsuki, ¿Tienes algo que hacer en estos momentos?-

-No tan rápido!… déjame disfrutar solo este día-

-Ara, ara no es para estudiar, es para ver si puedes acompañarme a dejar algunas cosas a mi casa?-

-Ah claro-

-Bueno vamos, mientras podrías platicarme, ¿Qué has hecho estas semanas?-

-No mucho, realmente solo tratando de salvar las materias que he podido, pero para mi desgracia fueron tres y… ¿Como la has pasado?-

-Algo ocupada, la transición es más difícil de lo que pensé-

-ah, Shizuru supongo que con el tiempo te acostumbraras-

-Natsuki, espero que así sea, por cierto y ¿tu moto?-

-La deje en casa-

-Ara, no me digas que tuviste un accidente-

-No, solo están dándole mantenimiento-

-En serio?-

-si, por que nadie me cree-

-tendrá que ver la forma en que manejas o tal vez que los problemas te siguen-

-Shizuru no están siendo muy severa-

-mmm no-

-Te has vuelto más divertida-

-Siempre lo he sido, que tu atención estuviese en otras asuntos y no me la prestarás a mí es otra cosa-

-Tienes razón, pero puedo decir, que podré prestarte más atención-

-Ara, ara ¿me estas coqueteando?-

-No… pero lo pareció-

-El rojo en tu rostro, indica que te acabas de dar cuenta-

-Basta Shizuru, deja de verme así-

-imposible, te ves tan mona-

-falta mucho para llegar a tu casa-

-De hecho casi llegamos-

-Esta es ¿tu casa? es enorme-

-Si, pensándolo bien, no, es de mis padres-

-mmm, fue un mal chiste-

-no es un chiste, sino una realidad-

-…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Eres tú?-

-Natsuki, deja de hacer bromas y entra-

-no es broma-

Entraron en la casa

-Natsuki, por favor, toma asiento, ¿gustas algo para tomar?-

-Supongo, será té para acompañarte-

Ambas sonrieron, entonces Shizuru fue rumbo a la cocina ha poner el agua, no tardo mucho en regresar, mientras Natsuki se dedicaba a ver alrededor, los cuadros

-Natsuki espero sea de tu agrado-

-Si pero no hay ninguna foto de tu familia o de ti-

-Ara, Natsuki, me refería al té-

-ah?...-

-Eres muy observadora o estas aburrida-

-solo…-

-Es broma Nat –su –ki-

-Shizuru!-

-Te gustaría ver unas fotos interesantes-

-Si!-

-Cuanto entusiasmo demuestras Natsuki, enseguida vuelvo-

Shizuru subió las escaleras hasta perderse de la vista de Natsuki, la dejo salir un suspiro

-¿Pero que me pasa?-

Pasó un rato y no se veía indicios del paradero de Shizuru, así que decidió ir a buscarla, aunque no sabia realmente a donde ir, puesto que había tantas puertas, pero a lo lejos vio que una estaba entreabierta y se aventuró a ella

-¿Shizuru?-

-…-

-¿Hay alguien?-

Vio una sombra detrás de si y le entraron los nervios, no quería voltear pero debía hacerlo

-Natsuki ¿Que haces aquí?-

Natsuki salto de la sorpresa e inmediatamente se relajo al escuchar la voz de Shizuru

-Es que yo, no, tú te tardaste y…-

-Natsuki, tranquila los fantasmas no existen-

-Como sabes?-

- se lo pregunte a los espíritus que viven aquí-

-¿Qué?-

-Así tendrás tú conciencia Natsuki-

-No es por eso, esta casa es muy grande y se parece a las que salen en las películas de terror, solo que más lujosa y limpia-

-Entonces ¿te gustan las películas de terror?-

-Si, pero ese no es el punto-

-Ya que estas aquí, vamos a mi habitación-

-No…creo… que sea una buena idea-

-¿Porqué no? Encontré la caja con las cosas que te quiero mostrar y me tarde tratando de decidir cual bajar, así que deberías escoger-

Se acerca Shizuru hasta estar cerca de su oído y le susurra

-Además no haremos nada que tú no quieras-

Natsuki se queda inmóvil tanto por la cercanía y la forma en que dijo tal frase, adquiriendo un rojo mas intenso cada vez que hacia eco en su cabeza

-Natsuki no quedes ahí vamos-

Shizuru tomo su mano y la guió hasta llegar a su habitación

-Mira a poco no esta mono-

-Pensé que me mostrarías fotos de tu familia no de tus mascotas-

-mmm… no son tan lindos-

-No deberías decir eso de tu familia-

-No lo hice con el afán de ofenderlos, es solo que no tengo muchas fotos de mi familia-

-No, y ¿Porqué?-

-Por que casi nunca están en casa-

-Lo siento no quise incomodarte-

-La verdad al principio me costaba un poco entender, pero ahora ya me acostumbre a ello, tengo una con mis abuelos-

-¿En serio?-

-Mira aquí esta-

-Te ves linda-

-Entonces ahora ya no lo soy-

-No, si…por que siempre bromeas de esa forma-

-¿No te gusta mi manera de ser?, ¿algo en especial que deba cambiar?-

Shizuru estaba muy cerca de Natsuki lo cual ponía nerviosa a esta última, que comenzaba a sentir algo calido en el pecho, entonces volteo a verla, no podía moverse estaba hechizada por el olor, por la belleza, por sus ojos

-No creo que debas cambiar-

-No… ¿Porque?-

Ambas se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que Shizuru se dio cuenta de lo que podía pasar con tal cercanía y se detuvo

-Parece que Natsuki se ha quedado sin palabras-

-…-

-Ara, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Shizuru veía a Natsuki preocupada y paso su mano frente moviéndola

-¿Qué estas haciendo…me?-

-Pensé que Mostrándote unas fotos?-

-Ah…-

-Natsuki, te ves tan tierna, como si esperaras que te besara-

-Si…que diga no, bueno si me estas mostrando unas fotos-

Natsuki sacudió su cabeza de ciertas imágenes que invadían su mente, tratando de que no fuese una constante, cambio de tema, se la pasaron hablando hasta que oscureció

-Ara, ara, creo se ha ido el tiempo muy rápido-

-si creo es un poco tarde-

-Bastante diría yo… ¿Por que no te quedas?, no quiero exponerte al dejarte ir a estas horas-

-no lo sé… no me gustaría incomodarte-

-sabes que jamás lo harías-

De nuevo acercándose lentamente, era una inevitable atracción, no podían dejar de verse, de querer tocarse, cuando estuvieron tan cerca como para sentir el aliento que se desprendía del otro cuerpo se detuvieron, a centímetros de sus labios Shizuru tomo el valor de dar el primer paso, acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios, probando y bebiendo de ellos, una vez iniciado el beso se afianzo a su cintura tratándola de pegar más, cuando hubo terminado el beso Shizuru la veía fijamente por si había cometido un error, pero la sonrisa de Natsuki desmintió tal teoría, ahora era esta última iniciaba el beso, con suma habilidad Shizuru se prendió del labio inferior de la morena, haciendo que abriera un poco los labios se coló con su lengua…

-Ya estoy harta de sus tonterías!-

-Akane!- Todas dijeron al unísono

-¿Qué?, es lo que hubiera hecho con…-

-Olvídenlo, ya no quiero seguir escuchando!, tienen sus propias versiones, no necesito decirles nada, me voy!-

-Natsuki, espera… ellas solo están bromeando… iré por ella-

-Suerte Shizuru!-

-Si la trae, es que ya la domo-

-Midori, claro que no, ella siempre ha sido mansita con Shizuru-

-Tienes razón Mai-

-Aprovechando que ya no están, esto es lo que creo que pasó…-


	4. Chapter 4

Mai

Parque de diversiones

-Hola!-

-Pensé que ya no vendrías-

-Ara, Natsuki eso es imposible… y ¿A que se debe la invitación?–

-Es que… me dieron estos boletos… y… hubiese… sido un desperdicio, puesto que incluye todo… además… olvídalo ¿Y tú por que has venido?-

-Nunca rechazaría una invitación tuya, Nat su ki-

-aaah si, pero… es que jamás pensé verte en un parque de diversiones-

-¿Porqué?-

-Creo que no te pega… ya sabes… es que siempre eres tan… correcta y…-

-Natsuki, sí que sabes la forma de halagarme-

-No es eso Shizuru, solo que…-

-Natsuki, ¿por donde quieres empezar?-

-A mi me gustaría comenzar en ese, pero si no quieres por mi esta bien-

-No te preocupes Natsuki, traje pastillas para el mareo, la verdad no había venido a un parque desde que tenia 10-

-Pues yo tampoco he venido en bastante tiempo-

-Vamos, ahora que no hay tantas personas-

-Bien-

-Que raro pensé habría más gente formada, puesto que es la atracción principal-

-Tal vez, es muy temprano, Natsuki-

En ese momento se les daba la indicación de que era su turno, fueron hacia los asientos más cercanos, entonces se aproximo un muchacho para verificar que el cinturón estuviese bien colocado, quien mientras hacia su labor no dejaba de ver y sobre todo de sonreírle a Shizuru

-Todavía no has acabado? Ya te tardaste-

-si…no solo hago mi trabajo-

-ja-

El chico se retira, pero su mirada aun sigue en la figura de shizuru

-Ara, esa fue una demostración de celos muy rara-

-No! ¿Por que no le dijiste nada?-

-Como lo escuchaste, es su trabajo-

-Ni siquiera le echo un vistazo al mío-

-Ara, lo que te molesto fue la falta de atención de su parte-

-No! Fue que tú fuiste su atención!-

-…-

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Natsuki, acabas de aceptar que estas celosa-

-¿Cuando?-

Ya no hubo respuesta, por que comenzaron a avanzar

-Shizuru es emocionante, puedo sentir la adrenalina-

Sin imaginar que la adrenalina la causaba otra "cosa"

-Natsuki, tienes mucha razón-

Esta ultima se dedico a observar a Shizuru en el recorrido, se veía feliz y no aterrada, una sonrisa involuntaria nació en ella, Shizuru se giro y amplio su sonrisa, fue algo raro por que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que el recorrido llego a su fin

-Señoritas?-

-Disculpe, ahora bajamos-

-Ara, nunca pensé que fuese tan divertido-

-no que habías venido cuando tenías 10?-

-Si, pero no me subí a ningún juego mecánico-

-En serio! y entonces ¿A que viniste?-

-A acompañar a mi padre a una reunión de negocios, pero desafortunadamente no me pude subir a ningún juego-

-Pero si ya estaban en el parque que le costaba-

-Pues… tiempo, supongo-

Natsuki noto un poco de tristeza en la respuesta

-Ahora me gustaría ir a ese, vamos-

Después de 4 hrs. una Natsuki que pasaba del color verde al morado, bajaba agarrada, mejor dicho cargada por Shizuru

-Natsuki, espérame aquí iré a comparar agua-

-Esta bien, pero por favor no te tardes-

Aunque Shizuru hubiese querido regresar lo más rápido posible, la fila era enorme

-Shizuru pensé que me habías dejado-

-No te preocupes si esta en mis manos jamás lo haré-

-¿En serio?-

-Sabes que no bromeo, anda tomate una pastilla mientras hace efecto lo mejor será descansar un poco-

-Sí-

-Ara, que suerte no hay nadie, ven, recuéstate seré tu almohada-

En ese momento Shizuru acomodo la cabeza de Natsuki en sus piernas, en un lapso muy corta Natsuki se quedo dormida

-Vaya, me imaginaba una situación contraria, tal vez debí fingir, para evitarte el malestar… sabes me imaginaba entrando en la casa del terror y ya sabes como esas películas cursis, donde se toman de la mano o se abrazan "accidentalmente"… supongo que…-

De repente se despertó Natsuki al escuchar el estruendo de unos fuegos artificiales

-Ara, parece que tus ronquidos te espantaron-

-¿Qué?, yo no ronco… Mou Shizuru, siempre dices cosas que me avergüenzan-

-Es que, Natsuki se ve tan mona sonrojada-

-Shizuru, lo siento, no quise dormirme-

-No te preocupes Natsuki, fue inevitable como lo has dicho, además disfrute mucho contemplando tu rostro-

Como siempre una sonrojada Natsuki evito el tema bruscamente

-Hay algún juego al que quieras subirte-

-No-

-mira, parece que esta perdida-

-Hola, pequeña, me llamo Shizuru y ella se llama Natsuki, no tengas miedo, te ayudaremos a encontrar a tus padres-

La niña la miro detenidamente, solo asintió y dejo de llorar, Shizuru la tomo de la mano

-Vaya eres muy buena con los niños-

-Natsuki, creo que deberíamos llevarla con las personas de seguridad-

-esta bien, iré por a vocearla mientras tu la llevas-

-Natsuki mejor seria estar juntas o poner un punto de encuentro-

-No te preocupes, te daré alcance, además será más rápido si voy sola-

-Parece que ya tomaste la decisión-

-en un momento te alcanzo-

-OK-

Cuando Natsuki se fue Shizuru camino buscando al sujeto de seguridad alejándose del lugar de donde estaban, entonces escucho que voceaban a una niña perdida cerca del carrusel

-Este lugar es más grande de lo que pensé-

Levanto la mirada y vio al guardia junto con una preocupada señora, que resulto ser la madre de la niña

-Gracias!-

-Estaba tan preocupada-

-No hay problema-

Shizuru, trataba de regresar lo más rápido posible, al mismo tiempo en que Natsuki se encontraba frente al carrusel con un oficial al lado.

-Señorita no debe jugar con algo tan serio-

-pero de verdad, estaban aquí-

-Deje de bromear-

-no es broma!-

-váyase antes que no veamos en la necesidad de sacarla del parque-

-Lo que me pasa por ser una buena samaritana-

-que dijo-

Natsuki salio corriendo del lugar

-Debí hacerle caso a Shizuru-

Ya había oscurecido, la multitud se hallaba dispersa, entonces Natsuki estuvo a punto de darse por vencida

-Ara, creo que Natsuki debió hacerme caso-

-Shizuru¡… y este-

-Me lo acabo de encontrar-

-ja, tal vez se la pasó siguiéndote-

-Natsuki no debes ser grosera con Saúl-

-Mejor me voy, fue un placer haberte ayudado Shizuru-

-Gracias, Saúl por acompañarme-

-No fue nada, entonces te gustaría…-

-Mira "Saúl" te agradezco que le hicieras compañía a Shizuru mientras no estaba, pero ahora que ya me ha encontrado que te parece si mejor desapareces!-

Un chico muy asustado salio corriendo

-Natsuki no crees que fuiste muy dura-

-No!-

-Ara, ara, no se si alegrarme o enojarme por tus celos-

-Lo siento, por mi culpa, ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, por mi culpa-

-Natsuki, ahora estas siendo muy dura contigo, aun hay tiempo de subir a un ultimo juego-

-Tienes razón Shizuru… Vamos!-

Natsuki la tomo de la mano apresuradamente, entonces Shizuru, pudo ver la Noria que brillaba ante el comienzo de la noche, no tardaron en subir

-Ara, de todo el parque pensé que esté seria el último en tu lista-

-Es que yo… tengo algo que decirte… no sé como empezar… ¿Sabes me siento muy cómoda contigo, me haces sentir feliz y… lo que quiero decir es que… tú… me gustas-

Lo dijo casi como un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste, Natsuki?-

-Qué tu me… Me gustas!-

-…-

-Shizuru me gustas-

Al decir esto se fue acercando lentamente hasta rozar sus labios, apenas un toque de sus labios y sentía su cuerpo explotar de alegría, se fueron alejando, sosteniendo la mirada como para confirmar que fuese real

-Shizuru, la vista es hermosa ¿No?-

-Natsuki, nunca creí verme en una noria y menos contigo-

-No es la casa del terror, pero también es un cliché-

-¿Estabas haciéndote la dormida?-

-Si, que diga no, al principio solo cerré los ojos para no marearme tanto, pero después fue diferente…-

-Natsuki… GRACIAS!-

Shizuru se lanzaba hacia los brazos de Natsuki y la besaba nuevamente

-Ara, ara estuviste cerca Mai-

-¿En serio?-

-Solo que no fue en un parque de diversiones-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya están listas para escuchar-

-Siiii!-

-Shizuru por favor, podrías contarles como pasó-

-Ara, Natsuki ¿no lo recuerda bien?-

-No es por eso…-

-Entiendo, todo comenzó cuando salimos del Karaoke, todas estábamos algo tomadas y…-

-Shizuru! Esa fue la versión de Midori-

-Ara, no te hubiese encantado que ocurriera así-

-…-

-Esta bien, la verdad esto fue lo que pasó…


	5. Chapter 5

**(N/A: Lo siento, lo siento mucho! Pensé que ya lo había publicado, ese alemán no coopera y ahora mi red tampoco lo hace)**

Shizuru

Llevaba varios días sin ver a Natsuki, a decir verdad la estaba evitando, pero al final terminaba encontrándomela en todas partes, al principio la saludaba y después comencé a pasar de largo, como podría tomar una decisión si todo el tiempo la veía… entonces concluí, irme unos días antes de iniciar clases…

-Tome Señorita, la llave de su habitación-

-Gracias-

Me encamino hacia la habitación y lo primero que hice fue tumbarme en la cama, pensando… y en que más podría sino en Natsuki, así me la pase el día y parte de la noche, hasta quedarme dormida.

Al otro día me levante, no con muchas ganas, pero tenia algo en mente… olvidar a Natsuki, me dirigí hacia el restaurante, no había nadie, el mesero se acerco y tomo mi orden, en lo que esperaba mi comida, una voz me interrumpió

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-¿Natsuki?... claro, puedes sentarte si gustas- dije lo más naturalmente posible, la verdad estaba sumamente sorprendida, hasta pensé que era una ilusión

-Shizuru, no pensé encontrarme contigo en este lugar… hace tiempo que no te veo-

-Que puedo decir, tampoco estaba en mis planes verte aquí-apenas te vi en sueños, aunque digo que ya no quiero hacerlo…

-¿Y se puede saber que haces en este lugar tan apartado?-

-Solo quería descansar un poco antes del inicio de clases, ¿Y tú?-

-he venido, a sugerencia de Mai-

-Se han vuelto buenas amigas- me alegra que tenga alguien que te apoye desinteresadamente

-No tanto, digamos que… me entiende un poco-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-…-

Un silencio incomodo, vino después de esa pregunta, no me atrevía a mirarla por eso decidí ver hacia la ventana, veía su reflejo, el silencio se prolongo más, pero se rompió gracias al mesero

-Aquí tiene señorita-

-Gracias-

-¿Desea ordenar algo más?-

-Natsuki ¿Te apetece comer algo?-

-No, gracias Shizuru, tengo que irme-

Y así como llego, se fue, junto con el peso en mis hombros, me dedique a comer tranquilamente, dudaba que Natsuki volviese, entonces me puse a pensar en quedarme en este lugar o irme desperdiciando los días ya pagados, al terminar de comer lo medite un poco en la habitación, no tuve humor para dejarla en lo que restaba del día.

Con él nuevo día, tuve deseos de ir a las Aguas termales, pero también sabía que había una alta probabilidad de verla nuevamente, el lugar es precioso, pero algo chico y solitario como para no encontrármela… un suspiro salio de mi pecho, dediciones… la vida parece estar plagada de ellas, una vez más me vi fuera de la habitación de camino hacia las aguas termales

-Parece que soy la única, que suerte- A la vez no, cuando se necesita de compañía, parece estamos solos en el mundo

-bueno, al menos podré disfrutarlo-

Recién entro al agua caliente y… ¿A que jugara el destino?

-ah! Hola Shizuru!- veo a una igualmente sorprendida Natsuki

-Ara, es inevitable, después de todo, al parecer somos las únicas, aparte del servicio-

-Supongo…-

Veo tristeza en tus ojos, ¿me quedo o me voy?, seria muy obvio si me voy, recién llego y no quiero ofenderla, ¿Debería preguntarle?

-Natsuki, no te parece que es un bonito día?-

-Supongo…-

Odio esta debilidad, al parecer la única… tú

-Ara… sé no es mi asunto, pero desde ayer pareces algo ausente, ¿Tienes algún problema?-

-No es del todo un problema-

No sé que decir, mi cabeza estalla y se debate entre el lo que debo hacer y lo que siento

-Shizuru, ¿Me has olvidado?-

-…-¿A que viene esa pregunta? Me estoy esforzando y tú dices esto, no escuchas un corazón despotricado cuando te ve, no puedes ver, esta tristeza tan enorme con la que cargo, como me trago mi orgullo por ti!

-Es que… veo como sonríes… y cuando me ves eres amable, te comportas hasta indiferente, otras veces me tratas como siempre yo…-

-Natsuki, te equivocas, de hecho es todo lo contrario, siempre pienso en ti, después mi parte racional me dice ¿de verdad tenemos algo en común?, valdrá la pena dejarlo todo por una esperanza, que nunca me has dado, ¿seré capaz de alejarme?, podría estar contigo toda mi vida, pero… ¿seria capaz de soportarlo?... estar a tu lado no es fácil, algún día te enamoraras, tal vez hasta se cases y … esta parte racional me da como conclusión que esto es un amor destructivo…y que debo alejarme-

-Shizuru, me haces falta-

-¿Qué es una confesión?, ¿Cómo que te hago falta? ¿Cómo una amiga? ...discúlpame, solo… dame tiempo y volveré a ser la de antes, si así lo deseas- De eso se trata, de lo que tu deseas y que hay de lo que siento… es muy difícil y doloroso, quisiera gritarlo, pero… seria muy…

-No, tienes razón soy una egoísta, nunca me había preguntado lo que debes sentir, hasta puede ser incomodo ¿no?-

-A veces y otras tantas lo hago con gusto, el solo estar a tu lado es… era…- muerdo mi labio inferior, no se si es por lo que voy a decir… -ahora estoy en un momento algo… Natsuki ¿sabes?, me enamore profundamente de ti, este sentimiento que tengo es difícil de expresar adecuadamente, es irracional… aun así, creo que debemos zanjarlo, se me ocurre una manera-

-¿Cómo?-

-Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, no hay dudas, pero tal vez, si escucho de tus labios una vez más, que no sientes lo mismo por mi y nunca lo harás, romperás la ultima esperanza que ingenuamente guardo y solo así podré seguir adelante, cuando sea capaz de aceptar que no es el mismo tipo de amor, yo podré dejarte ir y tal vez podríamos tener una verdadera amistad, si aun lo quieres-

-Shizuru… yo…-

-No tienes por que responder en este momento…-

-Shizuru, para serte sincera, desde que casi no te veía, me inundaba un sentimiento de vació, en principio pensaba que era la costumbre de tu compañía, después… me ha entrado la duda, y aun lo hago, me la paso repitiéndome, ¿Qué es lo que siento por ti?... esto… Escuche que hoy habrá un festival en el pueblo, esta algo lejos, pero ¿Qué te parece si vamos? seria una gran oportunidad para descubrirlo-

-Me encantaría, la verdad es que también quiero divertirme, como hace mucho no lo hago-

-Entonces, te esperare en la estancia, a las 7-

-Me parece perfecto- Creo será mejor que salga primero, me ha dado una oportunidad, si la veo desnuda, mi mente divagaría sobre su cuerpo… desnudo… soy humana después de todo, el deseo es prueba de ello -Me adelantare Natsuki, es que tardo en arreglarme- Desde cuando doy excusas tan patéticas

-Si nos vemos-

Alcanzo a ver el sonrojo de Natsuki, no puedo distinguir, si es por la temperatura del agua u otra cosa, me dan ganas de bromear, no seria propio, pues no estoy en mejor situación. Me visto y me dirijo a la habitación, el tiempo pasa muy lento, parece se ha detenido, por eso ocupo mi mente en otras cosas, por ejemplo en que debo ponerme, después de todo es una cita tal vez sea única, pero tampoco la quiero intimidar, tardo como dos horas en escoger algo encantador pero no imponente, entonces veo el reloj es la hora, me dirijo al lugar acordado y la veo, me sonríe abiertamente

-Hola… de nuevo-

-Ara, ara hola de nuevo-boquiabierta me quedo de la impresión, luce encantadora, no quiero sonar ególatra, pero se ha arreglado bastante bien, para nuestra primera cita, al pensar esto, mi corazón late mas rápido que nunca

-Vamos-

Nos encaminamos, no puedo quitarme la idea de tomar su mano, aunque me ha dado algo de confianza el que de vez en vez nos dedicábamos miradas juguetonas, por primera vez me siento correspondida, era tanta la emoción, que sentía mi cuerpo vibrar y a mi corazón estallar, ¿como una sola persona provoca tantas emociones?, cuando apenas llegamos al festival, me mira, creo estamos en la misma situación de no saber que hacer, así que decido hacer lo primero que se venga a mi mente, además nunca he sido impulsiva, será bueno probar que tal se siente…

-Natsuki! Mira nunca he comido estos dulces-

-¿En serio?, creo que me mientes y solo quieres que te los compre-

-Ara, yo lo iba a pagar, pero ya que te has ofrecido…Gracias!-

-Eh?-

No le dio tiempo de responder y lo pido, aunque le pregunto a Natsuki si quiere lo niega, me disponía a pagar, pero ella lo pago

-No era necesario-

-Ya te lo dije, Shizuru no es nada, además me lo pagaras la próxima vez-

-Entonces Natsuki ya cuenta con otra cita y ni siquiera me ha preguntado?-

-No… si-

-…-No tengo palabras, pero siento calidez en mis mejillas

Sin duda, creo haberme portado como una niña de tres años comiendo de todo y corriendo por todos lados, al final no pudimos quedarnos a los fuegos artificiales, por que entonces no tendríamos como regresar.

Se acercaba el momento de la verdad, el fin de nuestra cita, no sabia cual seria su decisión, pero en ese momento me siento muy feliz… por estar repasando nuestra cita, no me doy cuenta que estamos frente a la habitación

-¿Deberíamos pasar?-

-Supongo, tenemos que hablar con más calma-

-bien-

Me sentía tan nerviosa y no era la única Natsuki se pego con la mesa de centro, evite reírme, mirando a otra parte, bien puedo imaginar el ceño fruncido de Natsuki

-Hoy ha sido un día muy agradable-

-Natsuki, se han dispersado tus dudas?-voy directo al asunto

-Si-

Que ha pasado con Natsuki?, de donde ha sacado tanta seguridad, no me podrías regalar tantita?

-espera…-tomo aire, no importa su decisión estaré a su lado hasta que encuentre a alguien…o mejor me pongo a llorar como…respira, respira –Bien puedes continuar Natsuki-

-Sabes cuando estaba sola, todo me recordaba a ti, tal vez me volví un poco dependiente de ti, eso me daba miedo, mucho miedo, en mi corazón quería escucharte decir "nunca dejare que te alejes de mi, aunque sea difícil para ti, no te dejare ir", ese a veces, que se convirtió en casi siempre, quise detenerte, pero de mis labios no salían palabras… hoy te mostraste diferente, eras una Shizuru que no había visto, me hizo pensar que realmente no te conozco, mejor aun, me hizo darme cuenta que quiero conocer todo de ti…-

-Natsuki eso sonó a complejo masoquista-

-no!, Shizuru, lo que quiero decir, es que me gustas más de lo que imaginaba y…yo… me gustaría intentarlo!-

Soy muy feliz!

* * *

-Y es así como pasó, ahora nos estamos dando la oportunidad-

-Shizuru, estas segura que no te equivocaste-

-Mai!-

-Aunque Natsuki no lo parezca es muy linda y confiable-

-Shizuru!-


	6. Chapter 6

**(N/A: GRACIAS POR LEER! Y por dejar cometarios, sí los leo, aunque parezca que no, los tomo en cuenta, es que casi siempre tengo el final definido junto con algunos capítulos adelantados y la verdad soy una floja como para cambiarlos, bueno aquí les dejo el bonus Cáp. O bonus chap. prometo mejorar mi lemon)  
**

Natsuki

Después de la "reunión", que bien pudo llevar el titulo "molesten a Natsuki", me sentí aliviada, por que ya todas estaban enteradas, no tenia nada que esconder y lo mejor, es que no de daba vergüenza aceptarlo, aunque debo confesar que varias de sus imprudentes cuestionamientos sobre ciertas cosas… me hicieron darme cuenta, que si bien, Shizuru era siempre la que daba el primer paso, ahora yo debería, siento que estoy lista para el siguiente paso después de estos meses…

-Shizuru!-

-Ara, Natsuki creí que estarías con Mai-

-eh… no ¿Que tiene que ver Mai?-

-Mencionaste que pasarías con ella después de clase-

-En serio?- Ah es cierto pensaba pedirle consejo, pero mejor evitare ser blanco nuevamente de burlas

-Natsuki, parece, estas, muy distraída-

-Es que prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo que con Mai-

-Que considerada-

Se acerca y me da un beso, la tomo con más fuerza de su cadera y…el mugroso celular suena

-Natsuki, no tienes por que molestarte tanto, puede ser una emergencia-

Creo no supe ocultar mi enfado por la interrupción, se iba a dar natural y no tendría que hacer mucho esfuerzo para que la situación se diera, espero a que termine su llamada, no me atrevo ni a preguntar, por que sino le odiaría toda la vida al que estaba del otro lado de la línea

-Es solo… que, es poco tiempo el que pasamos juntas, desde que vas a otra escuela-

-Ara, ara antes perecía no molestarte tanto-

-no es eso, es que con los exámenes, pasamos menos tiempo juntas-

-Ese es realmente el problema?-

-Si…-no la verdad no se como insinuarme sin sentirme una…

-¿Si quieres podemos salir?-

-Si!...No!—

-Ara, Natsuki, debes decidirte-

-Este, mejor nos quedamos a ver una película ¿Estas de acuerdo?-

-Cualquier lugar a tu lado es suficiente para mí-

Nos sentamos en su sala, es muy cómoda, me dedico a verla a ella viendo la película, de vez en cuando voltea y me sonríe a veces me da veces esporádicos besos que quiero profundizar y ella me corta diciendo que esta interesante la peli, mientras yo maldigo a la estupida película por quitarme su atención, desde cuando se invirtieron los papeles, me acuerdo que cuando ella se ponía…mmm…intensa, le cortaba con alguna bobería así, ahora se lo que sentía!

-que te pareció el final-

-Aburrido-

-mentirosa-

-No me gusto y punto!-

Veo que suspira como esos comerciales de autoayuda, de cuente hasta diez, después sea un asesino serial…bueno así no va, pero ese no es el punto…

-el tiempo pasa muy rápido cuando estoy contigo, será mejor que te vayas antes de que sea más tarde-

-No!, quiero decir… no es necesario irme tan …-

-Natsuki sabes bien que también me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo, pero si te vas más tarde me tendrías con mucha preocupación-

-Lo sé…-pero no quiero irme, por que no es fácil, decir esas simples palabras

-Natsuki, podrías quedarte, si gustas, prometo no propasarme-

-Si-desde cuando yo si quiero que se propase y Shizuru se abstiene de insinuaciones?

-entonces preparare el cuarto de invitados-

-Shizuru…-¿Como se lo digo, sin sonar desesperada?

-Dime?-

-Es que… me gustaría ducharme primero- y ver si puedes acompañarme, mínimo enjabonarme la espalda… que demonios estoy pensando, pues eso que eh pensado todo el día, semana…ya ni sé

-Tienes razón Natsuki, vamos-

Me muestra el camino como si fuese una desconocida, bueno por lo menos me sigue tomando de la mano

-Ara, ¿A que se debe el suspiro?-

-¿Que?- No me di cuenta, pero es un gran pretexto por que ella se acerca hasta que me besa, como ella sabe hacerlo, me encanta!

-Es para que te acuerdes que estas conmigo y sí, por alguien has de suspirar deberá ser por mi, solo por mi ¿Entiendes?-

-Si…-Sonrió ante su comentario, aunque parecía entre sarcasmo y amenaza, como un sarcasmo amenazador?

-Gran respuesta Nat-su-ki-

Se acerca lentamente, pero se detiene, sus intensiones están lejos de lo que me gustaría que pasara, me mira fijamente y por primera vez me doy cuenta que ella es sumamente imponente e infinitamente tentadora

-Natsuki debería de dejar de pensar ese tipo cosas-

-¿Sabes leer la mente?- Me ha tomado algo dispersa

-No, pero si te quedas sin decir nada, concentrada en un punto fijo, seguro estas pensando en algo que pasó o quieres que pase, ¿me pregunto cual será tu caso?-

-No es verdad, pensaba en comida-solo lo digo por contradecir, pero tiene razón…

-Como sea, vamos-

Me guía hacia la habitación, me da lo necesario para que tome la ducha y comienza a avanzar para retirarse

-Iré a preparar algo-

-¿No te vas a bañar?...-conmigo, seria ideal

-Pensé que Natsuki tenía hambre y por eso voy a prepararte algo-

-No tengo hambre, así que puedes bañarte-

-Eso sonó como una orden y no una sugerencia-

-No fue mi intención, es que… creo que también deberías ducharte-

-¿Quieres que me duche contigo?-

-…-Si! Claro que si! Es lo que más deseo en este momento

-Es broma Natsuki, pero si tanto te preocupa me meteré antes que tu, dejare la puerta abierta por si gustas… entrar a tallar mi espalda-

Me intimida! Da vuelta y hace lo que dice, se mete con suma elegancia, toma la toalla que me había dado, mientras me quedo parada como tonta, pensando en lo que me ha ofrecido… debería entrar y ya!, pero… que pasa si… no… mejor si… no…si… maldita sea, no se que hacer!... me calmo un poco, lentamente me acerco a la puerta, cumplió su amenaza y dejo abierto!...estoy a unos pasos, entonces ella esta… esta desnuda…se esta acercando… me siento como esos animes perver donde se desangran, mi cara arde, mis pies tiemblan, siento un mareo, creo que me voy a…

-Natsuki!-

Es lo último que alcance a escuchar de pronto todo se puso negro, ahora estoy en la cama

-¿Shizuru?-digo mientras me incorporo un poco hasta quedarme sentada en la cama

-Ara, ara Natsuki me has dado un gran susto-

-No fue mi intensión- pero, fue tú culpa

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor-

-¿Quieres que llame al doctor?-

-No gracias- que me dirá, eres la primera persona calenturienta que se desmaya, cuando todo esta a su favor, o sea, en el peor momento

-¿en serio?, ¿quieres agua u otra cosa?-

-Estoy bien, lo siento…-

-¿Por qué?, no deberías de disculparte por desmayarte, al contrario, yo lo siento no debí ponerte en esa situación…-

-No…Shizuru de hecho era lo… que… quería, aunque no supe como manejar la situación-

No dice nada solo me mira como queriendo descubrir si es verdad

-No sé, ¿Como?, pero…es algo incomodo-suspiro

-Natsuki, sabes que no te estoy presionando-

-Shizuru… No es eso lo que quise decir, sino el que me rechaces a causa de ello-

-¿Y que propones, Natsuki?-

-Yo… quiero estar contigo-

-Lo estas-

-Si pero…yo…-

-¿Estas segura?-

-De nada he estado tan segura en mi vida, como de esto-

No dijo más y lentamente se fue acercando, se subió a horcadas sobre mí, llevo mis manos hacia los botones de su blusa, sonreía, de manera seductora, me siento torpe, aun así, logro sacarle la blusa, me detengo a admirarla, más bien ver morbosamente sus senos, cosa que me avergüenza cuando me pone en evidencia

-Mmm… nunca había visto esa mirada Nat su ki-

Para evitar que sea mas bochornoso, ahora yo soy la que se acerca, la beso desesperadamente, la aprieto tanto, como si fuese a escapar, la sigo besando abro un poco mi boca cosa que ella aprovecha para introducir su lengua… conforme pasa el tiempo, comienzo a relajarme y los besos son más calmados, mis manos se han acomodado en espalda baja, parecen estar muy cómodos, pero ella se separa un poco…

-Ahora es mi turno-

Sus manos bajan de mi cuello hacia mi cintura, lentamente retira mi playera, me mira fijamente, besa esporádicamente mis labios, luego se va a mi cuello, mientras sus hábiles manos se encargan del sostén, que cae casi inmediatamente cuando lo toca, no puedo evitar sonrojarme, ante tal situación, mi corazón amenaza con salir de mi pecho, de pronto ella se separa y me ve detenidamente

-Shizuru, así no me ayudas…- casi por reflejo intento llevarme las manos a mis pechos, pero ella me detiene

-Natsuki, eres hermosa-

Lo único que se me ocurre es besarla, y dejar en ese beso mi alma para que se de cuenta cuanto la amo, mis manos comienzan a subir desde sus caderas hasta su sostén, cuando lo retiro completamente mis inquietas manos van hacia su pantalón, que no se deja desabotonar!

-Mou ¿Porqué te volviste a poner pantalón?-

-Ara, no sabia que a Natsuki le gustaría verme desnuda… yo lo hago entonces…-

-ah?-Se levanta y se quita los pantalones de una forma endemoniadamente sexy, junto con su ropa interior, no hay palabras para describirlo lo que siento…veo como se desliza cada prenda por su piel, que me han dado ganas de estar en su lugar

-Ahora te toca-más rápido de lo que puedo pensar, me levanto y me quito los pantalones, pero me detengo en la ropa interior…

-Si gustas, para que sea menos incomodo, puedo apagar la luz-

Niego con la cabeza, me doy el valor y lo hago…mientras ella poco a poco se ha acercado, comenzamos otra sesión de besos, siento sus manos explorando mi cuerpo, yo no me quedo atrás… comienzo a sentirme agitada y muy, pero muy caliente…no sé como, pero estamos al borde de la cama, caigo por el peso de ambas, ella se coloca encima de mi, nuevamente deja de besar mis labios yendo a mi cuello, esta vez baja un poco más hacia mis pechos, toma uno entre sus manos y el otro entre sus labios, yo solo dejo que ella haga lo que quiera, me dedico a disfrutar de sus caricias… inicia algo tímida, sonrío dándole mas confianza, sigue jugando en ese lugar e inevitablemente de mis labios sale un gemido, una capa de sudor comienza a cubrirnos, de pronto siento como su pierna se hace espacio entre las mías comenzando a rozar cierta zona, comienza a estimularla, pero su mano comienza a bajar para hacer ese trabajo en mi entre pierna, me tenso un poco al sentirla en ese lugar…para asegurase que no me arrepiento deja de besarme y me mira fijamente

-Esta bien Shizuru-apenas puedo decir entre tanta agitación de deseo, nos volvemos a besar, siento nuevamente una ráfaga de calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, una de sus manos comienza a explorar mis pliegues, los abre y se introduce con delicadeza, pero es imposible, a pesar de mi humedad, cuando los hunde en mi, duele un poco, arde cuando mueve sus dedos dentro de mi, lento… muy lento los mueve, una vez que me acostumbro al contacto, es tan placentero, no puedo dejar de gemir, y abrazarme a ella, aumenta la intensidad de sus movimientos, cada vez lo hace más rápido, siento como algo quiere explotar, grito su nombre, después de eso, mi cuerpo responde con espasmos y una sensación de palpitación en mi sexo, Shizuru me ha llevado al cielo.

-¿Que tal?- pregunta cínicamente con una sonrisa, cuando apenas estoy recuperando el aliento y como no me quiero quedar atrás, mi cuerpo se mueve ansiosamente, la beso y cambio de posición con ella, me separo solo para ir directo a sus senos, los saboreo, los muerdo, disfruto de su sabor, de su suavidad, Shizuru gime, lo cual solo me incita a seguir, veo como disfrutar el momento, mis manos bajan por su cadera, comienzo a explorar su sexo masajeado, sin querer aventurarme mas alla, me quedo en el monte de Venus, hasta que mis dedos inexpertos se aventuran a bajar más, resbalan con suma facilidad, siento como de ella fluye un líquido caliente, la beso nuevamente, apenas comienzo a mover mis dedos, y ella gime con más frecuencia, se regocija de placer, no dejo de estimularla, ni con mi mano, ni con mis besos, aumento gradualmente la intensidad como ella lo hizo, sus manos apretaban fuertemente mi espalda anunciando que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, escucho un estrepitoso gemido anunciando que había llegado, me dedique a sonreírle, retire mi mano y me recosté a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Qué tal?-

-mmm Natsuki debe mejorar- Que! Pero si la muy…sin vergüenza, lo disfruto

-Tan mal lo hice?-

-No, es para que lo volvamos a hacer-

-ninfomana!-

-Pero si tú eras la pervertida que lo propuso-

-tonta!-

-…-

-Te amo Shizuru- me abrazo a ella

-Yo también te amo Natsuki-

Nos miramos un buen rato hasta que el cansancio, nos comienza a vencer, no quiero cerrar los ojos me aterra pensar que fue un sueño, así que la abrazo, hundo mi rostro en su pecho, su fragancia me calma, sé que me he entregado completamente a la mujer que amo y por primera vez soy inmensamente feliz, no quiero separarme de ella jamás es ahora mi único pensamiento.

FIN


End file.
